


Remember

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Kink Negotiation, M/M, March 2010, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Stream of Consciousness, Unhealthy Relationships, Used to Be Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Jin knows what this is about. This is the interview, the pre-flight safety talk. Please pay attention: every booty call is subtly different. And they're different all right, but not yet. This isn't the part where Kamenashi gets creative.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

The first thing Kamenashi has said since Jin got into the car is: "Are you high, drunk or hungover?"

"Uh. Um. No."

1) Jin tried weed once, in LA, because it was on offer. So were other things, but Jin's never wanted to be that kind of rock star.

2) Drinks are another story, but Jin's just come from a meeting. They're letting him have LA concerts. He's not a total idiot. He doesn't do piss-ups when he needs to work.

"Are you busy?" Kamenashi asks.

And then the traffic-light changes.

\---

Jin knows what this is about. This is the interview, the pre-flight safety talk. Please pay attention: every booty call is subtly different. And they're different all right, but not yet. This isn't the part where Kamenashi gets creative. That comes later, when they're locked up in Kamenashi's apartment and the only choices Jin gets to make are to put on his clothes and leave, or stay, no matter what crazy shit Kamenashi's come up with this time.

There was the time after Break the Records with Kamenashi in his kimono and his hair pinned up. He made Jin tea, proper tea, with a bowl and whisk, kneeling like he'd practiced the whole thing. He'd looked at Jin like he didn't see him, like Jin was an accessory, the lime instead of the tequila, there so that Kame could finish the whole fucking performance by sucking dark lipstick rings around some guy's cock. Now, sometimes, Jin finds himself getting hard when someone's putting lipstick on him. Which, considering what he does for a living, is pretty fucking inconvenient.

And there was the time just after Jin got back from LA, when he had that stupid blonde wig for Yuukan Club and filming was a bitch, Yokoyama kept snapping Jin's bra strap. Jin's pretty sure he passed out in the middle of whatever because he woke up with bruises on his back that couldn't remember getting.

And the time after Gokusen the movie came out, when Kamenashi picked Jin up wearing Odagiri's fucking grey chibi teacher suit-- All Jin remembers of that one is the sight of Kamenashi's car driving off. It's the only time Jin has said no.

And the time after Gokusen, their Gokusen, the first time, when they'd made out the day after filming for the reunion special wrapped and Jin hadn't known enough yet to think it was strange that Kamenashi asked him to wear Yabuki's clothes. To ask why Kamenashi had a set of Yabuki's clothes. Some of the things Kamenashi said, (what Ryu had said -- had made Yabuki want to go back to school to become a kindergarten teacher, or whatever kind of man Odagiri wanted, and maybe raise puppies) had freaked Jin out.

Jin had left it a week, sullen and scared and alone: Kamenashi had gone back to filming for Nobuta. And then Jin had gotten really drunk and had Kamenashi on speed-dial and said some things that only one person knows, the person sitting across from Jin, eyes on the traffic, waiting for Jin to make a decision. Jin misses when he was Kamenashi's friend, not just a booty call. Sometimes.

He'd only been fucking twenty, for fuck's sake, used to fucking around with Pi, who was never and will never be this complicated. Pi was handjobs in showers and wrestling in bed. They'd never got around to fucking; that would have been weird.

Everything's weird with Kamenashi.

Jin does not talk to Pi about Kamenashi. (He found a blue and green striped tie once, at the back of Pi's dresser. He really does not want to know.)

Jin is friends with Pi, even if he hasn't seen the guy in about a month, conflicting schedules and all that. They text.

Jin is not friends with Kamenashi. Jin is professional with Kamenashi. He follows Kamenashi's dramas, because it's useful at times like this to be able to think: ok, last time was the wine guy who wanted to lick wine out of Jin's navel. That had been almost sweet, the way Kamenashi had smiled at him, going slow, opening Jin up first his mouth and then his fingers, until Jin was sobbing and undone.

It's easier when Jin dates girls. Much easier. He knows what he's doing. He knows where they're going. The worst he has to worry about are condoms breaking, paparats and how expensive a present to buy when work means breaking a date. Girls are good, and Jin's getting to the age that he's starting to wonder if the next one will be the one he marries. But they don't make him come as hard as Kamenashi can. If they did, night after night, it would probably kill Jin.

Kamenashi picks up Jin twice, maybe three times a year. He doesn't give a fuck who Jin's seeing the other 363 days. He just wants an answer about right now, yes or no, and the same fucking promise he demands of Jin afterwards, every time.

This will have never happened.

\---

"Busy?" Kamenashi repeats, at the next red. Another two lefts and they'll be back to the curb where Kamenashi picked Jin up.

Jin can't tell if Kamenashi is looking at him. The wide lenses of his sunglasses are opaque, but that's ok. So are Jin's.

Jin already knows his answer. He got in the car.

"Not until 3pm tomorrow. Unless they call."

Kamenashi takes one hand off the wheel, palm held flat out. Jin puts his iphone in Kamenashi's hand. If someone calls, the phone'll be back in Jin's hand before the rings cut out. Jin doesn't know how Kamenashi does it. He doesn't have to.

Settling back into the seat, he looks at Kamenashi, not the scenery. Jin knows where they're going.

"So, what are we doing?"

Kamenashi reaches blindly back onto the seats behind them, dragging forward a sack he drops on Jin's lap. There's a lot of black fabric, a long black wig, and a long red one. Good. The last time Jin saw Kamenashi with hair this short, he was fourteen. Jin's not here looking for that kind of nostalgia.

"I've got a shaver at home that I've been waiting for the right inspiration," Kamenashi says.

The light goes green, and Jin's pretty sure Kamenashi's eyes are on the road. His grin, the sharpness of those teeth, Kamenashi always knows exactly what he looks like. He flicks the indicator, changes into the right lane. "I'm going to make you beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer, you can also comment at my [Dreamwidth](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/134435.html?mode=reply) or [Livejournal](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/342648.html?mode=reply&format=light) mirrors.


End file.
